


Tonight

by xoelectric



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoelectric/pseuds/xoelectric
Summary: Short fluff/drama work about Gwen and Blake's first public appearance together.





	1. Sunrise

She hadn't meant to stay up so late. But if anyone were to ask, she would have definitely blamed it on Blake.

Gwen always had a certain plan the day before long public appearances - plenty of water, plenty of rest, chamomile tea to calm her stomach, and calming thoughts if needed. This public appearance was something entirely different, though. This was the first time she was going to publicly walk a red carpet at an event with Blake by her side.

Their relationship progressed over the months they were together and even though the original intent was to not get caught going out too much, Halloween had been the exception. That exception also seemed to thrust the two of them into the spotlight and into scrutiny until they eventually announced it for the world to know. Gwen was always nervous that the announcement happened too soon, that she should have been more careful, something, and sometimes she spent time worried over it. She didn't want to hurt her children. She didn't want to hurt Blake. Comments from the media probably effected her more than she would ever admit to anyone else and --- God, it was a wonder that she actually got any sleep at all last night.

Well. That was something she could have attributed to Blake. And then turned around and blamed him in the next breath, too.

Blake had watched her silently agonize the entire day before. Gwen seemed a little more on edge, but she wasn't talking about what was bothering her. She hadn't sat still for the entire day. She even went into reorganizing the kids rooms, as she said, "taking advantage of the opportunity while they're over at Gavin's this week". But Blake knew her long enough to know that she wasn't that type. 

When Blake found himself on the couch after dinner that night with Gwen in his arms, a typical nighttime ritual, she seemed so restless. She kept shifting on him. She would start tracing circles on his leg because she just felt this energy wanting to come out of her fingers. She wasn't even paying attention to what was on the television. "You're going to jump out of your skin any minute, woman," Blake had said, tightening his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "What is up with you today? Are you that nervous about tomorrow?"

Gwen's shoulders shrugged in response as she shifted again. She knew she had been restless, and she always felt bad when she was. Blake was the only one that was ever able to try and make it better - her ex always just left her alone when she was like that. 

"Come here," Blake had said, shifting himself up a bit and pulling Gwen onto his lap. His hands rested on her bare shoulders as he gently began massaging them, placing a kiss on the side of her neck at the same time. Gwen's body seemed to melt into him a bit as she relaxed, sighing a bit and surrendering to his touch.

"I'm sorry," she had said a bit distantly. 

"You know if you don't want us to go tomorrow, I am more than fine with us staying in bed all day and keeping ourselves entertained..." Blake had said, grinning a bit as he placed another kiss on her neck.

Gwen's face had scrunched into a sad face as she said the one thing they both knew to be true. "No, we have to go tomorrow - and you know we do."

Blake placed another kiss on her neck as his hands dropped from her shoulders and fell to her side. They were only there for a moment as he soon reached over to one of her legs, turning her with it, and placing it down on the other side of his lap once he had her straddling him and looking right at him. Her eyes met with his as his hands closed and rested on the small of her back, tugging once to bring her closer. Gwen brought her arms up and rested both hands behind his neck. "It's not that I don't want to go with you - god, yes, I love you so much and I want to be out and public about our relationship," she began, before taking a deep breath. "I don't know why I'm so stressed about it. I just wish sometimes that people would leave us be. If I have to hear one more person spreading lies about us like we both cheated on our exes with one another long before our separations..." her words trailed off and she just shook her head. 

Blake hadn't said a word, and instead he leaned forward and pulled her in for a long, slow kiss. Gwen seemed to release the tension resting on her shoulders as she embraced his gesture, moving in closer to hug her cowboy. Blake slowly pulled out of the kiss but kept their heads right up next to each other, their foreheads touching. "Tomorrow is me and you. Don't think about the media or the other people there. I'm going to be there, and I'm going to hold onto your hand the entire time. If you get nervous, if you overhear something, if you just want reassurance...all you have to do is hold onto me tighter. You will have me the entire night, and you will not be doing this alone."

The way he was able to soothe various insecurities away had such an effect on her. She remembered immediately reaching forward and holding onto him tighter as she kissed him deeply. She remembered their slow, gentle make out session soon started picking up heat and clothes were tossed aside. Gwen remembered getting him off on the couch before he had grabbed her in one quick motion and carried her up to the bedroom, shedding the final layers of undergarments before finding themselves between the sheets. They had alternated from fast paced to slow and lazy, screwing each other to gentle kisses and cuddles. And they had stayed up all night.

Somewhere around 4 in the morning she drifted to sleep, the little spoon to Blake's big spoon. Somewhere around 6 in the morning she fidgeted awake, and she squirmed around a bit to try and get comfortable again. Blake pulled her in closer in his sleep and she soon felt herself drift away once more. 

Closer to 9 in the morning she found herself engulfed in her duvet cover with no feeling of Blake anywhere nearby. Her arm reached out behind her and pat the bed, her nose crinkling slightly when she was disappointed she hadn't found a cowboy there. It was only until she felt movement in the room that she slowly opened one eye, and peered over her shoulder.

"Blake?" she asked confused, as her eyes finally found him. They had found him, but definitely not doing anything she was expecting. He had brought a small step ladder into the room which he was standing on, reaching up into the ceiling fan base with a can of WD-40.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said smiling down at her. Damn, he did like the view of her in bed from up there. 

"What are you ---?"

"You said the ceiling fan creaks loudly sometimes and it bothers you," Blake began, taking the few steps off of the ladder. "It started doing it this morning, so I figured it was way past time for me to fix it for you."

Her heart melted. He was such a good boyfriend.

"Come here," she said with a smile, curling her finger in a 'come hither' type of fashion. Blake walked around to the side of the bed she was on, and Gwen reached out and pulled the tall cowboy right on top of her. She hugged him so tight he was forced to lay down on top of her, and he laughed a little bit and shifted a bit to be able to look up at her. He rested his chin on her torso and smiled up at her as his hands held onto her sides. Gwen's hands made their way into Blake's curls as she massaged and pulled at them delicately.

"I love you, cowboy," she said. She felt so comfortable and safe as she felt his body weight against her. She took a breath, as she seemed to remember what the day was. She kept her eyes locked with his. "It's just me and you....right?" she asked quietly.

Blake used his arms to push himself up on her and he bent to the side a bit and pulled her in close. He placed kisses on her neck before whispering his response in her ear. "It's always just me and you. And, well, of course the boys. I'm not leaving your side today for anything." 

Gwen seemed to relax even more into him in that moment. She let out a chuckle, as she commented, "Danilo might kick you out of the room...I think he'd find it pretty annoying to do my hair as you're buried up in it giving me kisses on my neck...which I don't hate, by the way." She smiled up at him. He grinned and gave her a few more.

"Ah, yes, when the troops are here for primping purposes, I will get lost as usual," he let out a chuckle. He loved when Gwen was dolled up, sure, but no level of glam could ever beat his current view. 

"Does your offer of not leaving my side today for anything also extend...to the shower?" she flashed her eyes up devilishly at him and grinned.

Blake's expression showed that he was a bit caught off guard from the bold statement but it soon turned into a smile down at her. God, the things this woman could make him feel. "I do believe that is actually a requirement. A lot of bad things could happen in there if I'm not around..." he kept the grin on his face as he quickly reached down and planted a kiss on her cheek, scooped her up in his arms, and inched off the bed and stood up with her still in his arms. Gwen gasped and laughed at the sudden movement, her arms coming around his neck to hold on for balance. "Better not waste any time. You have a long day of primping ahead of you." Both Gwen and Blake laughed as he whisked her off and away to the shower.


	2. Sunset

Gwen looked at her reflection in her full-length mirror and let out a sigh of relief.

It had been a hell of a day, that's for sure. She was already running on zero energy from the night before (thanks Blake), and it definitely hadn't helped that she spent her morning in the shower trying out all kinds of new positions with that darn cowboy of hers. She had only put a robe on minutes before her crew arrived to take over her hair and makeup for the event that night, and once they were there she was resigned to sitting still and being fussed over. 

Danilo had started touching up her roots with color before getting started on anything else, with cosmetics on standby. Gwen sat in the chair patiently, well seasoned to how the rest of the afternoon was going to go. Blake had disappeared, keeping his promise to stay far away when the primping began, but she missed him. She missed just sitting in the same room as him. Though, to be fair, she didn't want to have to force Blake to sit there with her and watch her get her hair done, especially while he could be out and living life, doing things....because guys just had to throw clothes on at the last minute and it was just unfair. 

Those thoughts were fleeting though, as it only took him about twenty minutes from the time Danilo took her into the chair and the time he came back to come into the room. Her eyes met his as they smiled at each other, holding a gaze between them. Blake walked forward and placed a mug of tea in her hands in silence, and then walked and sat on the bed behind them with his own mug.

"You're going to hang out in here with us?" she asked sweetly, as she blew on the hot tea before taking her first sip. Mmm. Blake knew her so well.

"Is that ok with you?" he replied with a small smile, meeting her eyes again in the reflection of the mirror. 

Gwen chuckled a little bit. "You haven't sat through an awards primping session before, have you?" she asked, playfully stealing his description to use against him.

"Well, no," Blake admitted. There was something Gwen relished about the fact that he hadn't done this before. He wanted to be near her, even if it was while ten other people fussed over her. She couldn't help but avert her eyes downward with a small smile to herself. 

"It isn't for the faint of heart," she commented with a giggle, sipping her tea again. A moment later, Danilo's timer went off and he tapped Gwen's shoulder with two fingers. "Rinse, babe. Shampoo the roots, and double condition all over," Danilo instructed. 

"Yes, sir," she responded, turning in her chair to face Blake sitting behind her. She stood up, took his hand in hers and kissed it, squeezing it once before she let it go and she walked off to the master bath. She took a deep breath, just loving the fact that one small touch like that made her feel so many things.

She had soon returned and Danilo went to work. The two of them went between a ton of different pictures and inspirations for what they were going to do, as they looked between the rack of dresses she had on display to choose from. Blake had kept quiet and just watched the two of them go back and forth, perfectly content. 

After a full day of hair and make up, members of the 'primping crew' began leaving once their jobs were complete. Danilo was the last out the door, putting the final touches on her hair before leaving Blake and Gwen alone again. The front door shut behind him after a flurry of hugs and thank-yous, and before Gwen even turned the lock all the way, Blake had reached forward and tugged the tie of her robe to undo the robe around her.

"Blake!" she hissed and giggled, loosely catching the sides of the robe that fell to her sides and revealed her black lingerie underneath. Blake's hands slid under the robe and rested on her bare skin and pulled her closer to him. 

"Oh, come on, I haven't been able to touch you all day..." Blake whispered in her ear. Gwen reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Just be careful with the face," she warned, scrunching her noise up a bit and planting a kiss on his lips, her red lipstick leaving a faint mark. She grinned a bit and quickly moved her thumb to his lips to wipe it off. 

"Oh darlin, trust me when I say I have plenty of other ways to show you love that doesn't involve smudging your makeup..." Blake said with that southern drawl that just drove her crazy. His hands slid down her body and slipped underneath her underwear, resting on her ass.

"I'm not going to be able to control myself right now if you're trying to start something..." she warned, feeling her body pushing into him as she made eye contact with him once more. "Part of me just wants to make love to you and forget the rest of the world and obligations right now. Part of me just wants to hold onto you and never let go. To never leave this safe space I have with you." She stopped speaking, almost seeming to freeze for a few minutes. She took a deep breath as she focused on his hands wandering her body. She let out a soft moan as she was enjoying his touch.

"You went somewhere for a minute there," Blake observed as he nudged her a little.

"I just love you so much. And I realize that I still feel my nerves rising over everything today, but I also just feel so safe with you. And I've never felt this safe before in my life," Gwen admitted. "I know everything is going to be okay because you're here."

"I love you more," Blake countered, as he took the cue that she was enjoying his touch and his hands continued to explore her body. "Nobody has ever made me feel so wanted. Or part of a family. I've never had someone give me this feeling of belonging somewhere. I feel like I belong here with you, and you belong here with me. And because of that, we can face anything together." His confessions were soft, sweet, and so intimate that she could have gotten emotional over it. She took a deep breath in trying to avoid it, if only because her cosmetics guru spent two hours painting her face on.

"Come on, lets go get you dressed and you can help me into my gown," Gwen said. She leaned up so that her mouth was right next to his ear as she whispered, "I can't wait to get through this and get you home tonight. I can't wait to make love to you again."

Hand in hand, the two of them walked up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Blake's clothes were laid out neatly on the bed, freshly steamed and free of wrinkles. Gwen reached forward and pulled the trousers off the bed and held them, and then reached forward and tugged at the waistband of his jeans playfully. "Jeans off, cowboy," she said as she smirked.

"Absolutely," he responded in a cheeky, devilish type of way, having way too much fun torturing her with something she couldn't have. Reluctantly, she handed him the trousers to put on and pouted a bit. He put his shirt on and tucked it in, then shoes and socks after that. Men had it so easy.

Gwen walked over to the rack of dresses, which she had narrowed down to two, and she looked at both of them intently. Blake came up behind her, and as if he had read her mind, softly said, "The red one."

"It's perfect," she smiled. Gwen reached forward and pulled the zipper gently down the entire back of the gown. Blake reached his hands out and placed them on her shoulders, slowly pulling the robe off of her as he placed a few kisses on her collarbone. It made a shiver run down Gwen's spine in anticipation. 

"If you keep doing that, we won't get out of this bedroom tonight," she warned again, already feeling the intense desire she already have surge through her body again. Blake groaned in protest, but soon pulled away from her neck. Gwen then reached out to the dress in front of her and stepped in it, with Blake taking in the view from the back. God, she was just so gorgeous to watch. Once the dress settled over her shoulders, Gwen scooped her blond hair to the side as she looked around to him behind her. Without prompting, Blake gently pulled the zipper up to the bottom of her neck. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "God, you're perfect."

"Stop it," she nudged him and smiled, blushing slightly. She turned to face him, and her hands immediately went up to his tie as she began straightening and tying it up for him on auto pilot. Her hands slid down his chest when she was done as her eyes went up to his.

"It's just me and you, cowboy," she repeated confidently. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."


	3. Chapter 3

Red carpets were always a spectacle. 

It was lines upon lines of limousines, sorted by lines of importance, filling the shut down streets in anticipation of making it to the top to drop off. It was then hundreds of people behind a barricade calling out your name, calling out questions, all fighting to get interview questions in as you walk down the line. If you're walking with someone, there's even more pressure. "Give her a kiss!" they'll yell, or "Come on, how about just a little smooch?". Different people would be yelling at a different part of the couple for things - it was always just a mess, yet somehow she's gotten used to it.

Gwen wished she could wear her sunglasses. Her stomach was in her chest as they had gotten closer - her head resting gently against his shoulder, and her fingers intertwined with his as she held his hand. Her eyes were closed. Because any minute...

"Come on, babe. It's time to go," Blake nudged, placing a kiss on the top of her head and making eye contact with her. She looked up and gave a small smile, leaned forward, and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you, cowboy," she said delicately, squeezed his hand, and moved to the side of the car to exit the limo.

Blake squeezed her hand one more time. "Remember, it's just me and you. Nobody else," he reminded her, just as someone had opened the door to let them out.

"Just me and you," she repeated, as she stepped out of the vehicle and onto her very tall heels. Instantly, the sounds of crazy paparazzi and interviews, cars, and a million other noises hit her senses. Blake came out right behind her, still holding her hand as they made their way to the start of the carpet. Easy enough.

Their names were started to be called from every which way, and it wasn't long before Gwen was snatched over to answer a few questions with Cosmo magazine. Blake smiled and encouraged her on, and a second later one of them shouted at Blake from behind the barricade "Hey Blake - nice shade of lipstick! Did you have a nice make out session in the limo?". He looked over to where the statement had been yelled from as he looked confused and Gwen, having heard it, stopped mid-sentance with her reporter and her eyes automatically went to Blake. Her eyes widened a bit when she realized what was happening. Right on his lips there was still traces of her lipstick that she had sworn she had wiped off.

"Oh my god," she said under her breath, quickly taking a few steps to close the distance between them again and Blake turned her attention towards her. "I'm so sorry. I'm so embarrassed," she apologized, panicking a little bit as she reached her thumb up to wipe it off. However, Blake had a different idea in mind.

"Actually...yes," he answered, to the shock of everyone around him. Blake reached down and pulled Gwen in to him, planting a long, slow kiss on her lips and inevitably getting even more of her lipstick on him. He looked back to the reporters and grinned. "Can you honest to God blame me that I can't stop kissing this gorgeous woman?" he asked them, which caused the reporter to shut up and the cameras to go crazy. 

Gwen felt frozen but calmed by this sudden gesture as their lips parted and they turned back to the reporters - they were eating this up. Of course they were. "Blake, you're crazy, let me fix you now..." she laughed, reaching up to try and get all of this red lipstick off of him. A moment later, make up remover wipes were being passed up through the crowd towards them and she took one and got rid of it immediately as they both giggled their way through it. When she was done, she rested her forehead on his chest and hid her face for a moment, still a little embarrassed, and he wrapped his arms around her and have her a big hug. He nudged her along as they took one another's hands again and proceeded to keep walking down the carpet. The rest of the carpet was a blur, the interviews were a blur, but their little stunt seemed to diffuse the situation. Everything felt okay.

They made their way inside out of the madness and finally seemed to relax a bit as they were surrounded with good friends and others they knew. 

"I can't believe you just did that!" Gwen said, playfully nudging him and blushing a little. 

"It worked, didn't it?" he said definitively, continuing to hold her hand and grinning.

The evening continued on, they found their seats and just enjoyed being there together. They'd talk to the people around them on occasion and of course when they were filming, they were focused on the event. Just holding Blake's hand lightly was enough to keep Gwen completely content. At one point, Adam and Behati came over on a break and Adam asked Blake to step outside to get some fresh air. Blake immediately looked to Gwen.

"Go, I'll be fine," she said, smiling a bit. "Behati won't leave me here alone."

Satisfied with her being content, Blake and Adam made their way out the back to get some fresh air. 

"How are you holding up?" Adam asked once they stepped outside. 

"It's all still pretty crazy," Blake responded. "Gwen's nerves have been shot for a while over this event so I've just made sure I've been there for her. There's no need for her to know how nervous I was over all of this, too."

"Honorable of you," Adam responded, taking a breath of fresh air into his lungs. "Well, not to put anything else on your plate right now, but you should know some of the things I've heard tonight. Apparently, Miranda has been running her mouth to various reporters and when they ask about your break up, she's been telling them you've been screwing Gwen behind her back ever since you met on her first season on the show. I've also heard some really negative things about Gwen being a home wrecker and a slut. You and I know that none of its true, but I figured you would want to know to try keeping to yourselves a bit more to avoid Gwen hearing anything."

Blake was in shock. He was still mentally stuck on the part here Adam told him that his ex was the one spreading the backwards rumors about him and Gwen cheating on their spouses before either was divorced. "Excuse me?" was all he could manage, as he felt anger and frustration rise in his body. "Miranda is doing what?!"

He ran a hand through his hair and looked around a bit, not entirely sure what to do next. He didn't want to alarm anyone, but he didn't want them to be there any longer, either. "I don't even know how to respond to that," was all he could manage, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. It hurt him so bad that his ex would say such things about him, but especially what she was saying about Gwen. It made him sick. He prided himself on his loyalty, on how important family was to him - and this just made him look like a player, and Gwen a horrible person too. 

"I can't go back in there," he said, pacing a bit here and there. "But Gwen is still in there. Why the hell did we even come to this thing tonight, anyways?" 

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," Adam said, taking charge. "I'll slip back in and pull Gwen before we all have to be back in our seats. I'll send her out here and you guys can just disappear. The rest of the night is boring anyways," he shrugged. Blake nodded.

A few moments later, he was outside by himself as he was reeling over everything that was happening. He heard the door open behind him, and certain heels click on the concrete that he definitely recognized.

"Are you okay, cowboy?" she asked, her tone worried. "Adam said to get my purse and come out here to see you. What's going on?" she asked softly, walking to him and taking his hand. He held her hand but didn't make eye contact until Gwen reached up to touch his cheek, moving it slightly to look at her. She gave a small, concerned smile.

"I love you so much, Gwen," was all he could say. She took the words in and slid her hands around his frame, holding onto him and staying silent to encourage him to talk more. "You were right about the drama. And I'm sorry, I know I'm supposed to be strong and be here for you because you were nervous over it, but I let it get to me and I'm just so....frustrated." 

"You have that wrong," she corrected, almost immediately.

"What?"

"We are supposed to be here for each other," she elaborated, arching an eyebrow up at him. She could really tell something was getting to him, but didn't want to push at the moment. "We are supposed to talk and handle things together. If one of us is nervous, if one of us is angry over something - we have to tell each other. It's the only way we're going to get through all of this." She leaned her head gently against his chest and he exhaled, calming a bit. She felt the tension in his muscles relax as she just continued to hold onto him. It was bringing her comfort to know that she was helping in some way. 

"Come on, do you want to blow this popsicle stand?" Gwen asked, which immediately drew a laugh from Blake.

"I've never understood that expression," he shook his head, and kissed the top of hers. "But yes, let's blow it."

"I can think of some other things we could blow, too," she mentioned casually, yet intently. Blake laughed again. God, it was amazing how fast she had the ability to make him feel better about something. 

"I might have to hold you to that," Blake responded. "Plus, I think the only thing that would truly make me feel better is to unzip you out of that dress and get you tangled in the sheets..." 

"Let's go. Right now," she said, pulling back to look up at him with a grin. She took his hand, they slipped back inside just to slip out a different side entrance, and they disappeared completely from the event.


End file.
